unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtual Villagers: A Story
Heaps of villagers once lived on a beautiful island, with a huge volcano. Nothing bad ever happened. But one day, the dormant volcano suddenly exploded. Only seven people escaped the island in time. The others were all killed in the disastrous incident. The seven villagers prayed to the gods to find them a new home. As they were sailing, they hit a huge storm. They woke up on the island of Isola, which already had some structures on it from previous villagers. Their boat was destroyed and scattered across the beach. These seven villagers will now have to make a new home, and repopulate the island. Villagers (Oldest to Youngest) #Ash, 30, Male, Trainee Scientist #Parker, 27, Male, Trainee Builder #Monica, 25, Female, Trainee Builder #Olivia, 23, Female, Trainee Farmer #Lilli, 19, Female, Trainee Parent #Jonah, 8, Male, TBA #Unknown, 1, Unknown, TBA Chapters Chapter One: The Island of Isola. Seven unique villagers, lie on the shore of Isola. They're unconcious bodies are surrounded by shallow water, brought in from the ocean and woodplanks, from the shipwrecked boat, that had been caught in a stone. The villagers shortly wake up and stare across the island. "Where the bloody hell are we?" Parker shouts, as he scans the beautiful island. It was full of life. Beautiful bushes and trees surrounded the area, and an empty lagoon sits, as the water is currently blocked off by a huge pile of rocks. "Where ever we are, we're obviously not alone," Olivia states, looking a the wooden and incomplete buildings. "You guys, it does not matter where we are," Monica begins. "The only thing that matters is that we're still alive. It's obvious this island has been inhabited before." A young brunette boy, tugs at Monica's long dress. His innocent eyes, stare into her beatiful blue eyes. "Mommy, where are we? And where is daddy? And Jemma?" he begins to sob. Monica has a guilty look on her face, "Well Jonah...back at the island...the volcano exploded. Jemma and daddy didn't make it. There in heaven now." "What?" tears drip down Jonah's eyes. "It's okay buddy, you're still alive," Ash comforts the child. Lilli holds her young baby in her arms. It wasn't injured in the shipwreck. "You guys, we need to stop babbling and start our survival journey! We need to forage for food! We need to build structures! We need to explore and study this island! And we need to populate it, because it looks like this is going to be our new home for now!" Lilli snaps. The four other adults look at her. Olivia flicks her hair back, "Lilli's right. We need food, shelter and need to repopulate!" "Well, there's a berry bush back behind the buildings. We could get food there." Ash points out. "Good call Ash. I'll begin to harvest. But what about the buildings? Who is skilled in construction?" Olivia says. Parker and Monica immediately throw their hands in the air. "We could use the wood planks to help construct the buildings, as well as rock. There are already tools on the island," Parker adds. "I'll do the researching and science needs on the island!" Ash volounteers. Everyone stares at Lilli. "I guess I'll be a mother. I'll give birth to most of the children and lecture them to help them in further life," she moans. The villagers glare at her, thinking about her occupation. Lilli bites her lip nervously, while holding her arm behind her. The other villagers walk off to their duties, leaving Lilli alone with the children on the beachLilli looks at the other villagers sadly. Walls of different emotions fill her head. "No-one on this island seems to respect me," she mumbles a bit louder than she wanted. "Oh, Lilli, I respect you! You might now be my mommy, but you're nice!" Jonah snuggles against her. This reassures Lilli, as she and Jonah kneel on the sand, and she puts her baby down. She sees a small smile on it's face, but it soon closes it's eyes. Jonah gives it a short kiss on the cheek and walks away. Lilli is left alone with her baby. She lifts it up, and walks along the shore. "Aww swetie...you're so cute!" she compliments it. Meanwhile, Olivia walks to the berry bush. It's full of dark and light berries, hanging off a bunch of sticks. She doesn't know if they're safe to it. With all of her courage, she quickly puts it in her mouth. Her teeth destroy it, and she swallows it. "Ahh, there fine Olivia! No need for the scare!" she reassures herself. Olivia starts to grab some more berries for the tribe. Parker and Monica stare at her, but shortly look away. They stand next to a half built hut. Next to it, is some wood and a few building tools and nails. Parker grabs a hammer and nails in a piece of wood Monica is holding up. "Well, it's a small progression. I'll get some more wood. This isn't going to do it," Monica volunteers, as Parker alligns more wood and hammers them in. Whilst Monica heads to the wooden planks, Ash stands in front of a weird table, with some liquids and herbs on it. "Hmm...what do we have here?" he goes through the table, looking for more things. He suddenly finds a beautiful flower, in a weird jar of water. Ash plucks a pebble, but the pebble turns black and curls up. "What the heck?" he shouts. The Mysterious Flower